


A Day of Training

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daggeron realizes that he needs to keep a closer eye on the Rangers' training - espcially Chip's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Training

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to spell 'Boarbeast'; I tried to look it up online but I couldn't find anything, so I just sounded it out - sorry if it's wrong.

''Very good Nick. Wonderful as always Madison.'' Daggeron congratulated his two students as they ran up to him and to the tree that would transport them back to Rootcore.

''Thanks,'' they both panted, not even stopping as they ran into the tree.

Daggeron sighed contently. Things were going great. Their training lesson for today was to run through the Cimmerian Forest; using no magic and no weapons. He got the idea from Clare when she told him about how the Rangers had found Fireheart. He already had them doing morning runs, but thought that a different setting - like a dangerous forest - would keep them on their toes. Not that it was completely dangerous at the moment. He'd ran the course earlier and placed temporary protective spells around the area so no harm would come to them - not that they needed to know that.

Rubbing an apple against his sleeve, he took a bite and sat down, pondering over who would come out next.

''AAAAHHHHHHH!''

Daggeron quickly stood, ready and alert, and looked towards the forest. That was Chip's voice. He'd just grabbed his morpher when he saw his student come out of the trees. Running wildly, with his arms raised high in the air. Without his shirt and pants.

''THIS IS SO COOL!'' came Chip's excited voice.

Shaking his head to get himself out of his stupor, Daggeron shouted back, ''Chip, what happened to your clothes?''

''Boarbeast!'' Chip yelled, jumping through the tree.

Daggeron stood there trying to process what happened, and how it happened. He came out of it when he felt a fist push something into his chest.

''I found Chip's shirt,'' Vida said, already halfway through the tree.

He looked after her, muttering incoherently, until something else collided with his head. Pulling it off, he recognized Chip's pants.

''I really, really don't want to know,'' Xander said, clasping his teacher on the shoulder and pulled him through with him.


End file.
